blackheartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nemo
}} | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- |- |- |- ! Species | } |- ! Gender | } |- ! Age | } |- ! Status | } |- ! Occupation | } |- ! Affiliation | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} Nemo is an enemy of the Irin Republic, and features prominently as an antagonist in Black Hearts: Bounty Hunters and Black Hearts: Cataclysm. Biography Not much is known about Nemo's past, but is revealed mainly by the AI construct Sentient. Nemo was born Prince Dakkar of the Hindu Rajas of Bundelkund in India, 1837. During the war with the British in 1857, Dakkar's entire palace and family was destroyed. Dakkar grew bitter and became secluded and maniacal, self-exiled to an island in the Pacific Ocean. It was about this time that Sentient, a young explorer who had perfected time-travel, searched Earth in 1860 to investigate a powerful disturbance. Sentient met Dakkar, who had now gone completely insane and referred to himself as "Nemo", Latin for "nobody". Sentient was impressed at how intelligent and cunning Nemo still was, even after all these years alone, and realized he could be a great asset to the Irini Republic. So he brought him back, hiding his identity. Nemo was quick to pick up on the technology of the future, soon becoming a master at everything he did. Nemo soon rivalled Sentient in how he trolled the galaxy. Soon, there was a difference in opinion. Sentient had adopted a son, Variant, and refused to join Nemo in trying to take over the galaxy. Nemo held Variant hostage and later executed him in front of Sentient's eyes. This created a rip between the two and a bitter rivalry ever since. Sentient later would drive Nemo into hiding with his army of trolls, into the deepest parts of the universe. Nemo is assumed to have trained here, and gathered a crew of crazed maniacs and lunatics who loyally followed his every command. He ordered the construction of the grand ship The Nautilus. Personality ''"Now begins this galaxy's...cataclysm." He seeks to have revenge against the world which he deemed cruel and unworthy to exist. While his objectives changed from time to time, he often aimed for complete intergalactic anarchy or total annihilation of several species, including humanity. He appears to have a connection with the Calignosus cult (Reborn) as well as being a special person of interest of Department 64 due to a package in his possession. Nemo is well-remembered for his cunning and cleverness, his intelligence being his main weapon against his foes. Nemo has a dark sense of humor, and usually appears to never treats things seriously, thinking of situations as games for him to play. While Captain Ocampo refers to him as 'a complete maniac', it is worth noting that Sentient and others have often respected him as a rival. Nemo shares a lot of traits with Sentient, but took a different path, leading players to question what evil really is. Trivia *Nemo's backstory, his name, and his ship are all based off of'' the famous author Julius Verne's books *Several aspects of Nemo's personality and appearance are modelled off of characters created by Christopher Nolan in his ''Dark Knight ''trilogy (i.e. the Joker, Bane) *Nemo is Sentient's greatest enemy, and one of the few who have actually enraged Sentient *Sentient originally said (trying to keep Nemo's and his history hidden) that he was a normal person named Treajin with a mysterious past - this was later proven false and the truth uncovered in ''Cataclysm *In terms of combat prowess, Nemo is the strongest human alive, as the other two people seen to be able to match is skill are not (or, in Sentient's case, no longer) human. Appearances #Black Hearts - Bounty Hunters #Black Hearts - Cataclysm Category:Characters